Est-ce trop tard ?
by KarineLefoulon
Summary: Est-ce trop tard pour sauver leur amour ?


**Open-Space du NCIS:******

**On était le 05/03/13 et bizarrement, l'agent Dinozzo n'était pas encore arrivé. On savait tous qu'il était toujours en retard mais pour qu'il ait plus de 3h de retards, c'est qu'il y a eu un souci. Alors que Gibbs revenait de la machine à café, il demanda des nouvelles de son agent.**

**Gibbs:**** Ziva, des nouvelles ?  
****Ziva:**** Toujours pas ! Il devrait déjà être là Gibbs !  
****Gibbs:**** Je sais ! McGee, vous pouvez le localisez ?  
****Tim:**** Tout de suite.**

**Après l'ordre de son patron, il se mit à taper sur son clavier à une vitesse extraordinaire. Il chercha le numéro de son ami dans le répertoire et une fois trouvé, il le localisa. La localisation échoua après 2 minutes de patience. Mais une question trottait dans l'esprit du grand manitou: Où était son agent ? La dernière fois qu'il avait disparu comme ça, c'était avec Jeanne. Il se tourna vers Ziva qui avait la tête baissée en jouant avec un crayon de papier entre ses mains.**

**Gibbs:**** Ziva ! Tu files chez Tony avec McGee !  
****Ziva/Tim****: Tout de suite patron !**

**Ils ne prirent aucune de leurs affaires à part leurs revolvers avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur et son «Ding» strident. Un fois assuré que ses agents soit bien dans la sage en acier, il monta dans le bureau de la directrice.  
Il ne prit pas la peine de toquer, comme à son habitude, et entra malgré les protestations de la secrétaire. Il vit sa jolie rousse, le nez dans un dossier avec ses lunettes. Il la trouvait craquante quand elle les avait. Après avoir senti une présence dans son bureau, elle daigna lever vers Gibbs. Elle savait que c'était vu que personne n'avait toqué.**

**Jenny****: Que puis-je faire pour toi Jethro ?  
****Gibbs:**** J'ai un souci avec Dinozzo !  
****Jenny(En se levant)****: Qu'a-t-il fait ?  
****Gibbs:**** Rien ! Il as 3h de retards Jen' ! Quand il ne vient pas, il prévient mais pas là.  
****Jenny(Enlevant ses lunettes)****: Tu as essayé de le localiser ?  
****Gibbs****: Oui mais cela n'as donné aucune réponse.  
****Jenny:**** Tu as appelé les hôpitaux ?  
****Gibbs:**** Nan mais j'ai envoyé David et McGee à son appartement !  
****Jenny****: Espérons que ce ne soit rien !  
****Gibbs:**** J'espère aussi !**

**Ils ne se parlèrent plus mais ce fût leurs regards qui parlèrent à leurs places. Plus les secondes passaient, plus leurs lèvres se rapprochaient. Ils étaient à deux doigts de s'embrasser quand Cynthia, la secrétaire, déboula dans le bureau. Elle avait l'air inquiète, affolée.**

**Cynthia:**** Madame, vous devriez venir !  
****Jenny(Inquiète):****Que se passe-t-il Cynthia ?  
****Cynthia****: Ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire !**

**Les deux anciens partenaires se regardèrent avant de suivre la secrétaire dans les couloirs de l'agence. Arriver au-dessus de la balustrade, Gibbs reconnu immédiatement Forneil, son ami du FBI. Que venait faire le FBI au NCIS alors qu'aucune enquête n'était en cours ?**

**Appartement de l'agent Dinozzo:******

**Quand les deux collègues arrivèrent au bas de l'immeuble de Tony, ils ne virent pas sa voiture garé. C'est à ce moment-là qu'une boule se forma dans le ventre de l'israélienne. Elle ne pressentait rien de bon. Elle suivi son ami dans les escaliers menant au deuxième étages tout en gardant sa boule au ventre. Elle grossissait de plus en plus, à chaque marche qu'elle montait. Arriver devant la porte, celle-ci était fermée.**

******Tim(Souriant):**** C'est toi la pro !  
****Ziva(Souriant):**** Oui je sais !**

**Il secoua la tête en rigolant. Une fois la porte ouverte, ils entrèrent à l'intérieur mais aucun son ne se fit entendre de l'extérieur. Par précaution, les deux agents préférèrent prendre leurs armes à la main. Ils avancèrent doucement dans l'appartement en allant dans chaque pièce présente. Une fois fait ils rangèrent leurs armes.**

**Tim:**** Il n'est pas là !  
****Ziva(Ironique):**** Ah bon ? Je n'avais pas remarqué !  
****Tim:**** Mais si il n'est pas là, il est où ?  
****Ziva:**** Aucune idée.**

**Open-Space du NCIS:******

**Jenny/Gibbs****: QUOI ?  
****Forneil:**** On a reçu l'appelle ce matin !  
****Gibbs:**** Pourquoi vous et pas nous ?  
****Forneil:**** Je ne sais pas Gibbs, mais apparemment, c'est grave !  
****Jenny(Inquiète):**** Okay on y va !**

**Avec les agents du FBI, Gibbs ainsi que la directrice prirent l'ascenseur pour aller là où se trouvait leur agent. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, Jenny laissa Gibbs conduire pour aller plus vite.**

**Appartement de l'agent Dinozzo:******

**Tim et Ziva redescendirent de l'immeuble mais juste avant d'entrer dans la voiture, l'Israélienne décida d'appeler son patron pour l'informer de leurs recherches, inutiles. Elle monta dans la voiture en attendant que Gibbs ne répondent. Pour le moment, Tim ne roulait pas, il voulait attendre les instructions de Gibbs.**

**Jenny****: Allô ?  
****Ziva(Surprise):**** Jen' ?  
****Jenny****: Oui Ziva ! J'allais t'appeler. T'es en haut-parleur ?  
****Ziva:**** Oui tu peux parler !  
****Jenny:**** le FBI est venu...AHAHAHAHAHAH Jethro fait gaffe ! Désolée, je disais que le FBI est venu nous voir, ils savent où est Tony !  
****Tim:**** Il est où ?  
****Jenny(Tristement):**** A l'hôpital.**

**Les deux agents se regardèrent incrédule. Ils échangèrent leurs places, pour que ce soit Ziva qui conduit. Ça irait beaucoup plus vite.**

**Hôpital de Bethesda:******

**Arriver sur les lieux, les deux équipes se retrouvèrent dans le parking blindée de monde. Les deux coéquipiers saluèrent furtivement le FBI avant de se tourner vers la patronne pour avoir des nouvelles de l'Italien.**

**Ziva(Inquiète):**** Alors ?  
****Jenny****: Avant d'arriver au NCIS, on lui as foncer dedans et sa voiture à fait des tonneau avant de se trouver au fossé.  
****Tim:**** Comment il va ?**

**Forneil:**** Pas très bien si vous voulez mon avis.  
****Gibbs****: Vous Venez, on monte !**

**Ils prirent tous l'ascenseur qui montaient dans le hall. Pendant la monter, tout le monde vit le visage de Ziva. Il était comme perdu de ce qui se passait. Pour la rassurer, Tim posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle tourna vivement la tête pour lui offrir un mini sourire, rempli de tristesse.  
Arriver à l'étage, les médecins ainsi que les infirmiers virent un groupe de 7 personnes arriver (Forneil a ses deux agents avec lui) vers eux, l'air inquiet. Un médecin vint à leurs rencontres.**

**Médecin:**** Que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
****Gibbs:**** NCIS ! Un de nos agents est ici.  
****Médecin(Fronçant les sourcils):**** Anthony Dinozzo ?  
****Jenny****: Oui, que s'est-il passé ?  
****Médecin****: Une voiture lui a foncé dessus et pour rien vous cacher, je pense très fortement que c'est plus volontaire qu'involontaire. Votre agent a perdu le contrôle de la voiture qui a fait des tonneaux avant d'arrêter son roulement dans un fossé. Quand votre agent a été découvert, il était entrain de sombrer dans le coma. Arriver ici, il est finalement tombé dedans. Il n'y a que lui qui peut décider d'en sortir ou pas.  
****Ziva(Voix temblante):**** Et les blessures ?  
****Médecin:**** Il à une commotion cérébrale assez importe, une jambe casser ainsi que trois de ses cotes. Il a aussi une plaie ouverte vers l'avant du crâne qu'on va refermer lors de l'intervention.  
****Forneil:**** L'intervention ?  
****Médecin:**** Oui, nous avons découvert une chose assez suspecte. Une plaie au niveau de l'abdomen faîte par un couteau. Je vous assure aujourd'hui que votre agent à été victime d'une tentative d'assassinat.**

**Tout le monde se regarda. Le médecin ne sachant pas quoi faire demanda à la directrice de signer quelques papiers pour l'intervention prévu demain. Elle laissa ses agents seuls. Dans le hall, c'était le silence, Forneil et ses agents se mirent sur les chaises blanches prévu à cet effet alors que Tim préférait appeler Abby pour la prévenir, elle et Ducky. Gibbs, ce fut la machine à café qui l'attendait. Pour Ziva, ce fut autres que tout ça. Elle resta au milieu du couloir et elle retenait de toute ses forces ses larmes qui menaçait de couler mais après 2 minutes de retenu, elle éclata en sanglots. Forneil, ne pouvant rester impassible, alla la prendre dans ses bras. Voyant la scène de loi, Tim laissa Abby en lui disant qu'il avait une chose à faire. Elle devait arriver dans pas longtemps avec le médecin légiste. Il se dirigea vers son amie pour la prendre dans ses bras. L'agent du FBI, qui avait vu Tim arriver, lâcha l'israélienne pour laisser sa place à son ami. Tim reprit le relais en la serrant fort contre lui pour lui rappeler qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle s'accrocha à sa chemise de ses mains, comme si sa vie en dépendait.  
Du côté du renard argenté, il n'avait pas été qu'à la machine à café. Il était partit à la recherche du médecin à qui il avait parlé pour savoir si il avait le droit d'accès à la chambre de son agent. Il le cherche pendant 10 bonnes minutes avant de le trouver avec Jenny sur un comptoir. Il fessait des grands gestes et il expliquait on ne sait quoi. Gibbs s'approcha d'eux.**

**Gibbs:**** Excusez-moi !  
****Médecin(S'arrêtant****): Oui ?  
****Gibbs:**** Est-ce-que je pourrai aller dans la chambre de mon agent ?  
****Médecin****: Bien sûr ! Si vous voulez, vous pouvez rester, j'explique l'opération a votre directrice.  
****Gibbs:**** Le charabia des médecins ne m'intéresse pas Doc' ! La chambre ?  
****Médecin:**** Chambre 2548.**

**Il ne prit pas la peine de dire Merci qu'il était déjà partit vers la chambre. Le médecin le regarda partir les yeux grands ouverts. Jenny rigola légèrement face à sa tête.**

**Jenny****: Il fait ça avec tout le temps, vous inquiéter pas !  
****Médecin (Choqué):**** Un merci ça ne tue pas !  
****Jenny(Souriant):**** Pour lui, si !**

**Il secoua la tête avant de reprendre son explication sur l'opération. Quand à Gibbs, il se trouvait à présent devant la porte de la chambre. Il posa sa main sur la poignée mais, bizarrement, il hésita. Mais après s'être repris, il l'ouvrit. Il découvrit son agent allongé, branché à des machines. Il eut le cœur serré de le voir comme ça et non entrain de faire le guignol au milieu des bureaux. Il s'approcha du lit, s'assoit sur le fauteuil à côté avant de parle à son agent.**

**Hall de l'hôpital:******

**Après s'être calmé, elle était allée s'asseoir sur une des chaises pour s'endormir peu de temps après. Pour ne pas qu'elle ait froid, Tim avait déposé sa veste sur ses épaules d'un geste délicat en lui caressant les cheveux. Il regarda le mur en face de lui quand il entendit des « Bling-Bling » dans le couloir. Il tourna la tête et aperçut Abby se diriger droit sur lui.**

**Abby:**** TIIIIM !  
****Tim:**** Chuuut ! Ziva dort, j'ai mis 20 minutes avant de la calmer !  
****Abby(Au bord des larmes):**** La pauvre Chérie ! Comment va Tony ?  
****Tim(Baissant la tête):**** Mal !  
****Ducky:**** Comment ça ?  
****Tim:**** Il a une commotion cérébrale, trois cotes cassés, un plaie à l'abdomen, une jambe casser et une plaie ouverte à l'avant du crâne si je me rappelle bien.  
****Abby(Pleurant):**** Oh mon dieu !  
****Ducky****: Ils vont l'opérer ?  
****Tim(Prenant Abby dans ses bras):**** Oui demain, je crois !**

**Ducky alla s'asseoir près de Forneil pour avoir un peu de discussion alors qu'Abby pleurait dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Il arriva plus facilement à calmer Abby que Ziva, alors que normalement, cela aurai dû être le contraire.**

**Chambre d'Anthony Dinozzo:******

**Gibbs:**** Tony, Tony, Tony ! Explique-moi ce que tu fais dans ce lit ? Tu devrais être au bureau, à taper des rapports et embêter Ziva ou McGee. Ton accident n'en était pas un, et je te fais la promesse de trouver ce salopard qui ta fait ça mais en échange, ta pas intérêt à nous lâcher ! Il y a des gens qui t'aime dehors, surtout une. Si tu l'aime vraiment, reste !**

**Il regarda son agent voir si il se réveillait, mais à part les bips de son cœur, rien ne se fessait entendre dans la pièce. Il se leva en soufflant pour quitter la pièce. Mais avant d'ouvrir la porte, il prononça une dernière phrase.**

**Gibbs:**** Ne l'abandonne pas Tony, elle as trop besoin de toi !**

**Et il partit en espérant que son agent se réveille bientôt.**

**Hall d'entrée, 2h plus tard:******

**Quand l'Israélienne se réveilla, toute l'équipe était dans la salle à parler entre eux. Quand Abby vit qu'elle se réveillait et ne voulant pas la laisser seule, elle alla la rejoindre. Elle se mit à côté en lui caressant les cheveux.**

**Abby:**** Ça va ?  
****Ziva:**** Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Et toi, ça va ?  
****Abby(Tristement):**** Ça pourrait aller mieux.  
****Ziva:**** Il s'en sortira Abby !  
****Abby:**** J'espère.**

**Elles se prirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre comme pour se rassurer. Elles se lâchèrent en se souriant au même moment où Gibbs arrivait dans le hall. Il regarda son équipe et vit que pour le moment ça allait à part les yeux rougis des deux filles.**

**Gibbs:**** Venez, on rentre ! Ça ne sert à rien d'attendre ici.**

**Ils se levèrent tous de leurs chaises à part l'Israélienne qui restait assise sur sa chaise, le regard dans le vide. Au moment où Tim allait rentrer dans l'ascenseur, il se tourna vers sa coéquipière.**

**Tim:**** Ziva, tu viens ?  
****Ziva:**** Nan, allez y sans moi !  
****Tim:**** T'es sur ?  
****Ziva(Mini-Sourire):**** Oui !**

**Il demanda à Abby de retenir l'ascenseur, le temps qu'il aille voir Ziva. Il s'approcha de sa collègue, entoura son visage de ses mains pour l'embrasser sur le front avant de la prendre dans ses bras.**

**Tim:**** Va le voir !  
****Ziva****: Je vais essayer !  
****Tim:**** Dit lui que tu l'aime, et si la magie de l'amour existe vraiment...Il se réveillera !  
****Ziva:**** Espérons-le...**

**Il la lâcha en lui offrant un clin d'œil puis il partit en direction de l'ascenseur rejoindre l'équipe qui disait au revoir à l'Israélienne d'un geste de la main. Elle fit de même juste avant que les portes ne se referment. Elle se leva et s'aperçu que la veste de Tim se trouvait sur elle. Elle la lui rendrait demain. Elle s'avança près du comptoir des infirmières pour demander la chambre de son partenaire.**

**Infirmière:**** Chambre 2548 !  
****Ziva(Souriant):**** Merci.**

**Elle partit dans les couloirs, à la recherche de la chambre. Pendant son temps dans les couloirs, elle repensait à certains moments de sa vie avec Tony. Leurs sourires échangées, leurs fou rires, leurs regards, leurs gestes...Tout ce qui la fessait tomber amoureuse de l'Italien.  
Arriver devant la porte de chambre, elle hésita à actionner la poignée. Voir celui qu'elle aime allonger dans un lit, brancher à des machines ne l'enchantait guerre mais elle repensa à le phrase que lui avait dit Tim : « Dit lui que tu l'aime, et si la magie de l'amour existe vraiment...Il se réveillera ! ». Elle espérait qu'il ait raison.  
Elle prit son courage à deux mains, et elle ouvrit la porte. La première chose qu'elle vit se fût Tony allongé sur le lit. Rien que cette image la rendait malade. Mais quand elle vit la machine avec le monitoring battre, son cœur se serra. Cette la seule machine qui le tenait en vie. Elle s'approcha du lit doucement avant de s'asseoir là où Gibbs c'était assis. Elle enlaça sa main avec celle de l'Italien comme pour lui dire qu'elle était là, et qu'elle ne l'abandonnait pas.**

**Ziva****: Tony, il faut que tu te réveilles ! Tu n'as pas le droit de nous quitter, il y a l'équipe, tes amies, ta famille et nous. Tu sais, ce « Nous d'après l'ascenseur, un livre ouvert, ouvrant nos âmes, se confiant, toute sorte de chose personnel ». T'imagine le NCIS sans toi ? Qui sait qui mettraient de l'humour, de la joie et de la bonne humeur si tu pars ? Tu n'as pas le droit de nous laisser alors bats toi Tony, bats toi pour les gens qui t'attendent sur Terre. Ne nous abandonne pas...**

**Juste après ce discours, elle laissa quelques larmes couler le long de ses joues mais elle les effaça bien vite grâce à sa manche. Elle regarda Tony avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.**

**Ziva****: Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me faire un protologue ! C'est comme ça qu'on dit, nan ? Bref, et si on retraçait notre parcours ? Notre première rencontre était génial ! (Rire). Tu parlais tout seul, je me suis même demander si tu n'étais pas fou. Je t'ai même demandé si ce n'était pas du téléphone rose ! (Rire). Ce n'est pas drôle mais qu'est-ce que ça m'as fait rire sur le coup. Peu de temps après, ça a été notre mission sous couverture ! (Souriant) On y a pas fait qu'y dormir !  
**

****Flash-Back********

**Leur mission sous couverture, la plus belle de toutes leurs missions. Ils en avaient gardé un bon souvenir d'ailleurs. Quand ils étaient entrés dans la pièce, ils avaient été surprise la beauté de la pièce, pour Tony, c'était l'écran plasma qui l'intéressait.**

**Tony:**** Hey Ziva ! Ça te dit de savoir comment se reproduisent...les bébés macaques ?  
****Ziva(sensuellement):**** Il y a autre chose qui m'intéresse.**

**Ils reculèrent dans la pièce, et une fois prêt du lit, elle l'embrassa sauvagement en enlevant sa robe, vert émeraude, qui tomba au sol dans un bruit de frottement. Après l'heure de sport passer. Ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le lit. Alors que Ziva jouait avec les poils de son torse, il afficha un grand sourire en posant une question à sa coéquipière :**

**Tony:**** Tu sais ce qui me ferait plaisir ?  
****Ziva(le sentant):**** Du déodorant ?  
****Tony****: Non, un massage.  
****Ziva(Bonne idée):**** Bonne idée.**

**Tony se retourna et Ziva se mit à califourchon sur son dos afin de le masser. La mission commençait...  
**

****Flash-Back********

**Ziva****: Après je me rappelle t'avoir fait mal à une certaine partit du corps ! Mais ce qui t'arrivait était justifié ! Tu m'as dit « T'envoie pas des fleurs, ce n'est que mon genoux » ! Tu ma prit pour la vierge Hélène ? C'est Hélène qu'elle s'appelle ou Marie ? Tu vois Tony, (Rire triste): Je serai perdu si tu ne serais pas là à reprendre mes erreurs...**

**Elle le regarda encore une fois pour voir s'il avait bougé où quoi que ce soit d'autre mais nan, il était toujours pareil. Elle respira profondément et continua leurs parcours en espérant le faire se réveiller.**

**Ziva : Y'a eu quoi d'autre ? L'affaire avec Jeanne ! Je ne l'aimais pas, elle m'inspirait pas confiance mais c'était elle dont tu étais amoureux, mais pas de moi.(Tristement) Ça m'a vraiment blesser quand je l'ai appris. Bon, évitons de parler d'elle, ça me fiche le cafard. Ensuite y'a eu quoi dans notre « Relation » ? Ah Oui...L'affaire avec Michael.**

****Flash-Back********

**Après son retour d'Israël, Ziva avait un petit-ami, nommée Michaël Rivkin. Tony se méfiait de lui et décida de prévenir Ziva chez elle, d'une chose qu'il avait découverte à propos de l'agent du MOSSAD. Il sonna et ce fut Michaël qui ouvrit. Ils parlèrent puis une bagarre éclata, Tony avait l'épaule déboité et avait mis 3 balles dans la poitrine de Rivkin. Ziva qui avait entendu les coups de feu se précipita dans son appartement alors qu'elle venait d'arriver. Quand elle entra avec son arme à la main, elle vit Tony par terre, arme à la main, et Michaël par terre, un bout de verre dans son flanc droit et 3 balles dans la poitrine. Après cet accident, ils partirent en Israël rapporter le corps. Là-bas, une violent dispute éclate entre les deux partenaires. Ziva, qui voulait entrer dans l'agence, s'arrêta net en voyant le visage de Tony à travers la vitre.**

**Tony:**** Je n'avais pas le choix  
****Ziva:**** Mensonge  
****Tony:**** Pourquoi est-ce-que je te mentirais ?  
****Ziva****: Pour sauver tes pauvres fesses.  
****Tony:**** Mais de qui ? De Shepard ? Du MOSSAD ?  
****Ziva:**** Tu as compromis toute ta carrière, pourquoi ?  
****Tony:**** Pour toi (moment de silence) Se mec se moquait de toi.  
****Ziva:**** Et curieusement tu as pensé que c'était ton boulot de me protéger ?  
****Tony:**** J'ai fait ce que je devais faire.  
****Ziva:**** C'est pour ça que tu l'as tué ?  
****Tony:**** Si je ne l'aurai pas fait c'est avec lui que tu aurais cette conversation. Mais c'est peut-être ce que tu aurai préféré ?  
********Ziva:**** Peut-être que j'aurai préférée !  
****Tony:**** Alors pourquoi tu ne te laisse pas aller, de me filer un pain, Me mettre une droit, VAS Y DEFOULE TOI ALLEZ VAS Y FAIS LE !  
****Ziva(énervée):**** (moment de silence) Méfie-toi Tony ! Parce que contrairement à Michaël un seul coup suffira.  
****Tony:**** Et c'est ça qui te contrarie le plus, n'est-ce-pas ? C'est ça qui te mets le plus en colère ! Ce n'est pas le faite qui soit mort, c'est que ton petit ami se soit fait tuée par un minable comme moi.  
****Ziva(Hurlant):**** Tu as profitée de sa faiblesse !  
****Tony:**** Il s'est jetée sur moi, que voulait tu que je fasse ?**

**D'un coup de jambe, elle le fit tomber à terre. Elle posa un genou à terre en se penchant vers lui. Elle sortit son arme d'un coup, en la pointant sur la poitrine de l'italien.**

**Ziva(énervé):**** Tu l'as poussée par terre, tu as vu la table en verre, et tu l'as fait tomber dessus, un bout de verre c'est empalée dans son flanc, perdant son sang , respirant à peine !  
****Tony:**** je vois que t'as lu mon rapport.  
****Ziva:**** JE L'AI MEMORISER EN ENTIER ! TU AURAIS PU LE LAISSER LA MAIS NON TU LUI EN AS MIS 3 DANS LA POITRINE !  
****Tony:**** Tu n'étais pas là !  
****Ziva:**** Tu aurais pu lui en tirer une dans la jambe  
****Tony:**** TU...n'étais pas là.  
****Ziva(Se calmant):**** Mais j'aurais peut-être dû.  
****Tony:**** Tu l'aimais ?  
****Ziva(Tristement):**** Ca je ne le saurai jamais !**

**Elle se releva en se dirigeant vers l'agence, laissant Tony seul au milieu, allongée par terre.**

****Flash-Back********

**Ziva:**** Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir menacée de mon arme mais, tu m'avais vraiment fait mal en tuant Michael et même si aujourd'hui je sais que tu l'as fait dans le but de me protégée, quand tu as tué, je me suis senti trahi par la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde. Mais, au fond, j'avais aimé ce geste de protection que tu as eu envers moi. Mais je ne m'en suis aperçu qu'une fois arrivée en Somalie. Je me rappelle de ce séjour là-bas, j'ai cru mourir mais nan...Mon Prince charmant est venu me chercher..  
**

****Flash-Back****

**Après cette dispute, Ziva était restée au MOSSAD travaillant pour eux. Personne n'avait de nouvelles d'elle, même pas Abby. Ils firent des recherches et apprirent qu'elle était sur le bateau nommée le Damoclès. Mais Gibbs leur annonça que le Damoclès avait coulé en mer, aucun survivant. A partir de ce jour-là plus rien n'était pareil au sein du NCIS. Tony se rebella et décida de faire encore des recherches qui les menèrent en Somalie, venger celle qu'il aimait en secret depuis tant d'années. Ils trouvèrent, Saleem Ulman, qui tortura et injecta du sérum de vérité à Tony pour qu'il puisse tout dire sur le NCIS. Au bout de plusieurs jours, Ziva apparut devant eu.**

**Tony****: Ziva ?  
****Ziva:**** Si y'en as bien un qui pouvait me retrouver c'est bien toi.  
****Tony:**** Ton été c'est bien passée ? (voyant le visage de Ziva) On m'a injectée du sérum alors si je dis des trucs que tu aimerais savoir, c'est le moment !  
****Ziva:**** Pourquoi tu es là ?  
****Tony:**** Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, ça doit être ça !**

****Flash-Back****

******Ziva(Souriant):**** C'était une très belle phrase Tony. Et ça vaut pareil pour moi, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi Anthony Dinozzo ! Alors interdiction de nous lâcher !**

**Elle voulut continuer mais une infirmière entra dans le service pour administrer des produits à Tony. Elle la regarda faire mais avant de partir, l'infirmière se tourna vers elle.**

**Infirmière(Souriant):**** Parlez lui, il vous entend !  
****Ziva:**** Vous êtes sur ?  
****Infirmière:**** Oui, des gens ont été dans le coma et à chaque fois il disait à leurs proches qu'ils avaient tout entendu. Alors si vous avez des choses à lui dire, c'est le moment !**

**La jolie blonde lui fit un clin avant de sortir de la pièce laissant l'israélienne seule. Elle s'installa plus confortablement dans le fauteuil afin de se caler pour essayer de dormir vu qu'il n'y avait plus que ça à faire. Mais elle gardait tout de même sa main dans celle de l'Italien. Quelle que minutes plus tard, elle s'endormit.  
BIP BIP BIP BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP.**

**L'Israélienne se réveilla en sursaut pour poser ses yeux sur le monitoring. Une ligne droite se forma sur l'écran au lieu de faire des courbes irrégulières, montrant les battements de cœur, mais là, il n'y en avait aucun. Paniquée, elle vit des infirmières débarquer avec tout le matériel de réanimation.**

**Infirmières:**** Madame reculez !  
****Ziva(Pleurant):**** Nan ! Tony !  
****Médecin:**** Faîte la sortir !  
****Ziva:**** Tony, nan !  
****Infirmières:**** Madame veuillez sortir s'il vous plaît !  
****Médecin:**** Charger à 200 !  
Infirmières: Aucune réponse !  
****Médecin****: Charger à 300 !  
****Infirmières:**** Toujours rien !  
****Médecin****: Chargez à 400 !  
****Infirmières:**** Rien !  
****Médecin:**** C'est terminez...Heure du décès, 17h48.  
****Ziva:**** NANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !**

**L'Israélienne se réveilla en sursaut et surtout en sueur. Elle regarda le monitoring qui affichait les battements de cœur, aucune ligne droite. Elle posa sa main sur son cœur pour le calmer. Ce n'était qu'un se leva pour aller se diriger vers la salle de bain. Elle alluma le robinet pour se mettre dans l'eau dans le visage. En repensant au visage de Tony, mort, elle éclata en larmes.  
Après s'être ressaisis de manière courageuse, elle alla près de Tony déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle lui caressa la joue avec un mini-sourire avant de quitter l'hôpital pour le NCIS.**

**Open-Space du NCIS:**

**« Ding ». L'ascenseur s'ouvra pour la énième fois dans les bureaux du NCIS laissant passer l'Israélienne. Elle s'avança près du sien mais elle ne vit ni Gibbs, ni Tim. Elle posa ses affaires sur son bureau et la veste à Tim sur le sien avant de rejoindre le l'Abbo, là où tout le monde devait se trouver. Une fois dans le laboratoire, elle trouve toute l'équipe. Elle s'avança et vit des images sur l'écran montrant plein de charabia incompréhensible pour elle.**

**Abby:**** Ziva !  
****Gibbs(Se retournant):**** Comment il va ?  
****Ziva:**** Toujours dans le même état...Il sera opérer demain matin.  
****Tim:**** Ça va mieux, toi ?  
****Ziva(Souriant):**** Ne t'inquiète pas Tim !  
****Tim:**** Okay.  
****Ziva****: Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ?  
****Abby****: Le FBI nous ont ramené la voiture de Tony et j'ai pu récupérer de la peinture à l'endroit où l'impact a eu lieu. Le problème c'est qu'il y a eu beaucoup d'exemplaire vendu dans le monde ! C'est une Chevrolet Camaro de 1969.  
****Ziva:**** Mais maintenant ?  
****Abby:**** Moins de 30 personnes l'ont !  
****Ziva:**** Ta pu retrouver la personne ?  
****Abby(Grand sourire):**** Oui !  
****Tim/Gibbs/Ziva:**** Qui est-ce ?  
****Abby:**** C'est autre que...**

**Elle tapa sur son clavier et la photo du coupable apparu. Tous furent choqués de cette annonce.  
Après avoir remerciée Abby, Gibbs et son équipe partit dans les bureaux. Tim rechercha l'adresse où Vivait le suspect tandis que Ziva épluchait les comptes. Quant au grand manitou, il se tourna vers le bureau de son agent en soufflant. Il se promit une chose, la trouver pour l'emprisonner.**

**Ziva:**** Gibbs, elle a transférer 1 million de Dollars sur un compte à l'étranger ce matin au moment de l'accident !  
****Gibbs:**** Vers quel compte ?  
****Ziva:**** Celui de son père !  
****Gibbs:**** J'aurai du m'en douter !  
****Tim:**** Trouver Patron ! Elle est à DownTown !  
****Gibbs:**** On y va !**

**Ils prirent leurs affaires, leurs armes avant de se diriger près de l'ascenseur. Ce fut Gibbs qui se mit au volant, il roula encore plus vite qu'en temps normal. Occupée avec ses pensées, Ziva ne vit qu'il était arrivé à l'adresse indiqué. Ils descendirent de la voiture en se dirigeant près de l'immeuble que Tim leurs avait annoncé.  
Ils s'avancèrent dans les marches avec leurs armes à la main et une fois en face la porte, l'Israélienne la défonça à coup de pieds en entrant dans le salon pendant que les deux autres fouillaient les autres pièces. Elle tendit l'oreille à cause d'un bruit qui attira son attention. Elle se dirigea près de, ce qu'elle devinait être la chambre, et tourna la poignée de porte pour se trouver face à Jeanne. Sous l'effet de surprise la fille de la grenouille recula alors que Ziva la menaçait de son arme. D'un coup de main, la brune aux yeux verts fit valser l'arme de l'agent entrainant un combat entre elles. Malgré qu'elle se débrouillait très bien, l'Israélienne reçut pas mal de coup. Grâce à l'inattention de Jeanne, elle put choper son couteau qui se trouvait à la cheville pour le planter dans l'abdomen de Jeanne, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.**

**Ziva(Méchamment):**** Ca, c'est pour Tony !  
****Jeanne(Haletant):**** Il...Mourra...Je...l'espère...**

**Ces paroles ne firent qu'aggraver son cas vu que l'agent planta encore plus profondément son couteau, ce qui fit remonter un hoquet de surprise à Jeanne qui ouvrit encore plus les yeux face à ce geste. Alerter pas les bruits provenant de la chambre, Gibbs et son agent allèrent voir. Ils virent Ziva enlever le couteau du corps de Jeanne alors que celui-ci tombait à terre, dans une mare de sang.**

**Gibbs****: Ziva !  
****Ziva:**** Je vais bien !  
****Tim(S'approchant):**** T'es sur ?  
****Ziva:**** Oui !  
****Tim(Regardant sa joue):**** Mouais ! Tu vas avoir un beau bleu !  
****Ziva(Souriant):**** Pas grave !  
****Gibbs:**** J'appelle Ducky !**

**Il sortit de la pièce afin d'appeler Ducky ainsi que la directrice, les prévenir de la situation. Quant au deux partenaires, ils regardaient le corps de Jeanne, inerte sur le sol. Elle lâcha le couteau à terre pour aller s'asseoir sur le lit qui se trouvait au fonds de la pièce.**

**Ziva:**** J'ai peur Tim...  
****Tim(S'asseyant):**** De le perdre ?  
****Ziva(Souriant):**** Oui, je l'aime mais j'ai cette peur en moi qui me bloque et qui m'empêche de lui dire.  
****Tim:**** Dit lui Ziva, même dans le coma, il t'entend.  
****Ziva:**** Je sais...  
****Gibbs(Arrivant):**** Ducky va arriver !  
****McGiva:**** D'accord.**

**Ellipse de 4h, Hôpital de Bethesda:******

**Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, elle se rendait dans ce couloirs rejoindre son partenaire. Elle marchait lentement comme si un boulet était accroché à sa cheville, l'empêchant d'avancer. En arrivant à l'hôpital, on l'avait informée que Tony avait fait un arrêt et que s'il en avait un autre, cela lui serait fatal.  
Elle longea les murs du couloir en retenant ses larmes. Une fois devant la porte, elle posa sa main sur la poigné mais au lieu de l'ouvrir, elle se laissa tomber de long du mur, ne pouvant se retenir de pleurer. L'infirmière s'occupant de Tony et qui l'avait conseiller le matin même, la vit s'écrouler à terre, et ne voulant la laisser comme ça, elle alla s'asseoir près d'elle.**

**Infirmière:**** Hey ! Ca va aller ?  
****Ziva(Pleurant):**** Nan...  
****Infirmière:**** C'est votre petit ami à l'intérieur ?  
****Ziva:**** Nan, c'est...Mon partenaire et...Je l'aime...Mais il ne le sait pas...  
****Infirmière:**** Oh...Allez levez-vous, venez !**

**La jeune blonde leva l'israélienne pour le trimballer en dehors de l'hôpital. Elle la fit s'asseoir sur un banc. Elle passa un mouchoir à Ziva qui l'accepta en la remerciant gentiment.**

**Infirmière:**** Comment vous vous appelez ?  
****Ziva:**** Ziva, et tutoie moi !  
****Infirmière(Souriant):**** Okay, je m'appelle Sylvia !  
****Ziva:**** Enchanté.  
****Sylvia:**** Alors, dit moi un peu tes malheurs !  
****Ziva:**** Y'en a beaucoup (Rire)  
****Sylvia:**** J'ai tout mon temps, je suis en pause !  
****Ziva:**** L'homme que j'aime est dans le coma, et l ne l'as jamais su. J'ai peur de ne jamais pouvoir lui dire, mais j'ai tellement peur de lui dire ces trois mots. Ca me paralyse.  
****Sylvia****: Je te l'ai dit ce matin, les gens dans le coma entendent !  
****Ziva:**** Oui !  
****Sylvia:**** Ecoute moi bien, tu vas rentrer chez toi, penser à tout ça dans ta tête, et demain tu viens ici pour le voir, Okay ?  
****Ziva:**** Il se fait opérer demain matin !  
****Sylvia:**** Tu viendras quand même, d'accord ?  
****Ziva(Souriant):**** D'accord.  
****Sylvia:**** Ta sourit !  
****Ziva(Rigolant):**** Oui...Merci !  
****Sylvia(Souriant):**** Y'a pas de quoi !**

**Elles se levèrent du banc, mais au moment où Ziva partait, la jeune femme la retenu pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire mais elle fut surprise de ce geste. Elles se lâchèrent puis Ziva rentra chez elle. Une nuit bien agitée l'attendait.**

**Lendemain matin, Appartement de l'agent David:******

**Ziva(Hurlant):**** NANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !**

**Encore le même cauchemar. Elle le voyait toujours mort sur le lit blanc de l'hôpital mais cette fois-ci, il était recouvert d'un drap aussi blanc qu'un fantôme. Elle se leva de son lit, tremblant comme une feuille en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Elle se déshabilla pour filer sous la douche, froide. Elle resta une bonne demi-heure afin de se remettre les idées en place. Une fois propre, elle sortit de la douche, s'enroula dans une serviette avant de se regarder dans le miroir. De gros cernes commençaient à se former sous ses yeux. Elle avait très peu dormit cette nuit et le peu qu'elle est dormit, c'était pour faire un cauchemar. Elle s'habilla rapidement d'un jeans et d'un chemisier blanc, se lissa les cheveux et se maquilla légèrement afin de cacher ses cernes. Elle se rendit dans sa chambre, enfila une paire de bottes, prit ses clefs et sa veste en cuir puis sortit de l'appartement pour se rendre à l'hôpital. Il était 5h mais elle préféra le voir avant l'opération qui l'attendait à 8h.**

**Hôpital de Bethesda, 5h30:****  
Quand elle arriva sur le parking de l'hôpital, elle aperçut Sylvia près des portes d'entrée entrain de fumer avec des autres collègues. Elle essaya de passer inaperçu mais la jeune infirmière l'avait déjà remarqué au loin. Alors qu'elle allait franchirent les portes de l'hôpital, la jeune femme l'interpela en rigolant.**

**Sylvia:**** Ziva !  
****Ziva(Se retournant):**** C'est moi !  
****Sylvia(Souriant):**** Ta cru que je n'allais pas te voir ?  
****Ziva(Baissant la tête):**** Oui !  
****Sylvia:**** Tu viens voir Tony ?  
****Ziva:**** Bien sûr ! Tu n'es toujours pas en service ?  
****Sylvia:**** Je ne vais pas tarder à reprendre. Avant l'opération, je préparerais Tony !  
****Ziva:**** Okay, à tout à l'heure alors !  
****Sylvia:**** Oui !**

**Elles se quittèrent l'un de l'autre partant chacune de son côté. Elle marcha dans les couloirs avant d'arriver devant la porte qui l'intéressait. Elle entra silencieusement dans la pièce, et elle fut rassurer d'entendre les bips réguliers résonant dans la salle. Elle partit s'asseoir au côté de lui mais pas sur le lit mais plutôt sur le lit. Elle le regarda longuement sans jamais parler. Après 10 minutes à rester figer à le regarder, elle s'allongea à ses côté pour s'endormir peu de temps après.**

**Hôpital de Bethesda, 7h30:******

**Quand Sylvia entra dans la pièce, elle vit l'israélienne allonger sur le lit dormant profondément. Elle s'approcha lentement pour la réveiller mais en s'approchant de plus près, elle la vit s'agiter en haletant et en pleurant. Inquiète, elle alla tout de suite la réveiller.**

**Sylvia(Inquiète):**** Ziva ! Ziva !  
****Ziva(Criant):**** NAN !**

**Surprise et choquée, la jeune infirmière recula d'un pas vif en posant la main sur son cœur tellement elle avait eu peur. L'Israélienne se tourna vers la jeune femme en s'excusant. Elle se releva du lit pour se mettre debout.  
****Sylvia****: Tu ma fichu une de ses trouilles !  
****Ziva:**** Désolée !  
****Sylvia:**** Ce n'est pas grave mais, tu fessais un cauchemar je suppose ?  
****Ziva:**** Oui...  
****Sylvia****: Tant fait souvent !  
****Ziva:**** Depuis hier soir.  
****Sylvia****: Depuis que Tony est ici enfaîte !  
****Ziva:**** Oui...  
****Sylvia:**** Vient !**

**Elle tendit les bras vers l'agent qui alla s'y blottir sans aucun refus. Après ce câlin, Sylvia du préparer Tony pour l'opération. Après avoir administré tous les produits nécessaires, elle l'habillage pour l'opération. Mais juste avant de l'emmener en salle, Ziva la stoppa. Elle s'arrête et l'israélienne alla poser un bisou sur la joue droite de son partenaire. La jeune infirmière souria avant de l'emmener.**

**Hôpital de Bethesda, 13h:******

**Cela faisait 5h que Tony était en salle d'opération. Personne ne venait informer Ziva de l'état de l'agent. Elle avait une boule au niveau de l'estomac, l'empêchant de manger malgré les protestations de Sylvia qui fessait tout pour la faire manger, même un petit gâteau. Elle avait tout de même accepté le chocolat qu'elle lui avait offert. Elle lui avait dit : « Tu es déjà assez énervée comme ça, alors je t'offre pas un café ». Cette phrase fit sourire l'israélienne qui tournait en ronde dans le hall, comme un lion en cage. Alors qu'elle allait s'asseoir, elle vit Tim sortir de l'ascenseur. Elle souria. En ce moment, il était au petit soin pour elle, à s'inquiéter, lui faire des câlins, la rassurer, tout comme ferait son frère.  
****Tim:**** Ziva ! Désolé, j'ai pas pu venir plutôt, on a une enquête !  
****Ziva:**** Ce n'est pas grave, Tim.  
****Tim:**** Comment il va ?  
Ziva: Je ne sais pas ! J'ai beau menacer les infirmières et les médecins mais ils ne veulent rien me dire.  
****Tim(Souriant):**** C'est tout toi ça.  
****Ziva(Souriant):**** Oui ! Merci d'être venu Tim !  
****Tim:**** Je te l'ai dit, je suis là quoi qu'il arrive !  
****Ziva:**** Merci !**

**Ils se prirent dans les bras comme frère et sœur. Cette étreinte calma un peu la jeune femme qui commençait à s'énerver sérieusement. Tim resta quelques instant avec elle mais il du partir à cause l'enquête. Il l'embrassa sur la joue avant de filer vers l'ascenseur. Elle se retrouvait, une fois de plus, seule.**

**Hôpital de Bethesda, 15h:******

**Après deux heures d'attente en plus, elle finit par s'endormir sur un des sièges. Du coup, elle ne vit pas le médecin arriver. La voyant ainsi, il s'assoit à ses côté pour la réveiller en douceurs. Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne se réveilla pas en sursaut.**

**Médecin(Souriant):**** Bonjour !  
****Ziva(Endormit):**** Bonjour !  
****Médecin:**** Je viens vous annoncer la fin de l'opération !  
****Ziva:**** Comment ça c'est passer ?  
****Médecin:**** Pour ne rien vous cacher, mal. Il a failli nous lâcher plusieurs fois mais à chaque fois, on a réussi à le sauver. Nous avons pu réparer toutes ses blessures, maintenant, y'a plus qu'à attendre qu'il se réveille !  
****Ziva(Tristement):**** Si il se réveille...  
****Médecin(Souriant):**** Restez positive, tout miracle peut arriver !  
****Ziva:**** Si vous le dîtes ! Je peux le voir ?  
****Médecin:**** Il est en salle de réveil mais aujourd'hui, je veux un miracle, et je veux que ce soit vous que le réalisiez ! Dîtes lui.**

**Et il partit sur ses dernières paroles. Tout le monde semblait croire que ses paroles étaient la solution à ce problème. Elle se dirigea près du comptoir des infirmières pour demander la salle de réveille. Une fois qu'elle l'eu, elle y alla. Quand elle marcha dans ce couloir encore inconnu, un flash-back lui revint en tête.**

****Flash-Back(Non vu)********

**Ils étaient ensemble dans un des nombreux parcs de Washington aux environs de 23h. Ils jouaient dans les filets, les toboggans, les balançoires et le tourniquet. Ils s'amusaient comme des gamins de 6 ans. Après le tourniquet, ils étaient allés s'asseoir en rigolant et surtout en ne marchant pas droit.**

**Ziva(Rigolant):**** Comme tu t'es cassé la face !  
****Tony(Mort de rire):**** La figure Ziva !  
****Ziva:**** C'est pareil !  
****Tony(Se calmant):**** N'empêche ça fait mal !  
****Ziva:**** En même temps...(Rire) Ta fait je ne sais pas quoi avant de te ramasser de long en large !  
****Tony:**** Ouais !**

**Il eut un moment de silence, le temps que l'agent spécial inspecte son genou sous toutes les coutures sous les rires de l'Israélienne. Après s'être inspectée, ils s'assirent sur le banc.**

**Tony:**** Je peux t'avouer une chose ?  
****Ziva(Souriant):**** Evidemment Mon P'tit Derrière Poilu !  
****Tony(Rigolant):**** Ta pas oublier, hein ?  
****Ziva****: Comment pourrais-je oublier ?  
****Tony:**** Je ne sais pas ! Bref, laisse-moi parler !  
****Ziva:**** Okay !  
****Tony:**** Enfaîte, je voulais te dire que ses moments avec toi me manquait énormément !  
****Ziva(Souriant):**** Moi aussi, ça me manque !**

**Ils sourirent mais comme d'habitude aucun n'osa apprendre l'autre dans ses bras. Comme si ils étaient gênés. Ils aimaient passer du temps et ils échangeraient ses moments pour rien au monde.**

****Flash-Back********

**Elle souria pendant le chemin et une fois devant la porte, elle fut comme bloquer par un mur non visible. Elle tremblait de partout et sa respiration se fit plus rapide qu'avant. Et s'il ne se réveillait pas ? Et si elle n'aurait jamais l'occasion de lui dire « Je T'aime » ? Et si...Seulement si, tout était pour la vie. Elle eut le courage de chasser ses questions de la tête pour entrer enfin.  
Quand elle entra, plusieurs machines étaient branchées à son bras et à sa poitrine. Elle fit abstraction des machines pour se concentrer sur l'Homme qu'elle aimait. Elle s'approcha doucement de son corps. Elle passa sa main sur sa jambe, son bras et enfin sa joue où elle déposa un légers baiser. Elle se sentait vide sans lui à ses côté.**

**Ziva:**** Tony...Je t'en supplie réveille toi. Ne me laisse pas, j'ai trop de chose à te dire, à vivre avec toi...Tu te rappelles de ce que tu m'as dit au parc ? Tu m'as dit que tu n'échangerais nos moment pour rien au monde, alors s'il te plaît...(Pleurant) Ne les échanges pas contre ta vie...Reste avec Moi Anthony ! Ne me laisse pas...**

**C'est à ce moment que toute les machines se mirent à bipper ensemble. Arrêt cardiaque. Les larmes se firent deux fois plus violentes ainsi que ses spasmes. Elle vit les infirmières, ainsi que les médecins, débarquer dans la pièce en courant. Sylvia était là. Voulant rester près de lui. La Jeune Infirmière la prit par la taille pour la bloquer et l'empêcher de s'approcher de Tony. Elle avait du mal à la retenir tellement elle avait ce la force.  
****Sylvia****(Paniquée): Ziva, arrête ! Regarde-moi ! Ne regarde que moi Ziva !  
****Ziva(Hurlant):**** Tony !**

**Elle vit que les médecins fessaient ce qu'il pouvait pour le sauver mais quand elle vit qu'il reposait les palettes, sont seul espoir était les 3 mots. Le miracle de l'amour.**

**Ziva(Hurlant/pleurant****): JE T'AIME ! ME LAISSE PAS JE T'EN SUPPLIE ! Mon cœur ne bat pas si le tien ne bat plus...Je t'aime Anthony Dinozzo, me laisse pas...**

**Elle s'effondra dans les bras de la blonde qui ne put retenir des larmes face au désespoir la jeune Israélienne. Le cœur de Ziva n'était plus que des morceaux étalés par terre comme de vulgaire bout de chiffons. Elle était détruite. Son cœur était tellement serré qu'elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. C'est là que l'impossible se produit. Les bips réguliers qui étaient présents qu'à quelques instants dans la pièce refirent leurs apparitions. Ils levèrent tous la tête quand ils virent le cœur de l'agent repartirent, sous leur yeux. Ils virent aussi l'agent se réveiller en douceur.  
Ziva, qui pensait ne plus jamais revoir l'Homme de sa vie, releva la tête vers lui. Quand elle le vit pencher la tête vers elle, elle éclata en larmes à terre, dans les bras de Sylvia qui souriait et qui pleurait en même temps. Tous les médecins et infirmières présents dans la pièce eurent la larme à l'œil. L'Israélienne se releva à l'aide de Sylvia pour aller près de Tony. Une fois au-dessus de lui, elle le prit dans ses bras. Il souria, faiblement à cause de son état, mais il était heureux. Devant cette scène si belle, ils applaudirent. Tim ainsi que le médecin avait raison : Lui dire Je T'aime avait été la solution. La magie de l'amour existait vraiment.  
Ziva releva la tête en pleurant vers Tony.**

**Tony:**** Je T'aime aussi Ziva David !  
****Ziva(Pleurant):**** Si tu savais comme Je T'aime !**

**Ils s'embrassèrent devant tout le monde qui sifflait en cœur, alors que d'autre laissait quelques larmes couler. C'était un miracle, mais c'était leur miracle à eux...**


End file.
